happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All for a Juice
All for a Juice is a fan episode. Roles Starring roles *J.J. *Andy Appearances *Lumpy *Cuddles *Flaky *Petunia Plot The episode begins with J. J. waking up from his bed, then his stomach suddenly growls for breakfast. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice are what he imagines. J.J. checks the fridge but there's nothing. He checks the kitchen shelf but there's nothing. J.J. is sad to remember that there is a supermarket and has to go with his skateboard. J. J. grabs the top ingredients (an egg carton, raw bacon and bread). The only thing that is missing from the list is the orange juice, then J.J. sees the juice, which is the only one left. But when he grabs the juice, Andy suddenly grabs also, causing a fight that ends up pushing J.J.. Andy then laughs, taking the juice. J.J. does not give up and goes chasing Andy, of course not forgetting to go pay to Lumpy who works at the cashier. J. J. leaves on his skateboard, chasing a car where Andy is. J.J. is in front of Andy, but the latter worries that he would end up breaking the car, then Andy shows a bazooka and aims to J.J., but J.J. manages to dodge the shots. Meanwhile, Cuddles is in the kitchen eating up a carrot when he sees a missile (the same rocket that is launched by Andy). This makes the missile explode in the house, killing Cuddles. Back to those two, J.J. launches his skateboard to Andy's car, and this starts a fight between them. Flaky and Petunia are crossing the street, but without Andy and J.J. realizing it, they run over the girls, splattering the organs and everything. Back to J.J. and Andy, they continue fighting until the car is making them lose control, causing them to fall in a forest. J. J. and Andy fall to the ground after the collision. Andy rises, approaching J.J., then JJ, before stopping to see the approaching traumatized Andy, believes that it is going to hurt. However, he's actually giving the "hand" to J.J. The latter looks and also gives him a hand, but Andy has a trap. He gives J.J. a grenade. The grenade causes J.J. to get traumatized and start running. Then, the explosion causes J.J. and Andy to fall. In the next scene, after the blast, both of them are slightly injured, then suddenly J.J. starts to throw rocks at Andy, but he manages to dodge, only to inadvertently drops a giant rock, crushing his head. And then, something moves. J.J. shows up, raising his hand holding the orange juice, happy to finally walk back to the streets, until the episode fades to black and you hear the sound of a car running over someone, killing J.J. Moral "???" Deaths *Cuddles dies in the explosion. *Flaky and Petunia are accidentally run over by Andy and J.J., killing them. *Andy is crushed by a giant rock. *J.J. is killed by a car. (death not seen) ''''''Injuries *Because of the explosion, J.J. and Andy suffered slight damage. Category:Fan Episodes